maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Mage/Skills
Resistance Skills |-30001000 | |Crystal Throw |Active |You attack a ranged enemy by throwing a Rue collected from a mine. |-30001001 | |Infiltrate |Active |Allows you to hide and move quickly for a short time. Cooldown: 1 min |-30000002 | |Potion Mastery |Passive |You learn how to use potions more efficiently in order to resolve supply shortage issues. |-30000074 | |Spirit of Freedom (Magician) |Passive |The power of the spirit of Resistance; the power of freedom! |-30001281 | |Secret Assembly |Active |Moves you to the secret assembly area for the Resistance's summons. |} Battle Mage Guide |-32001000 | |Triple Blow |Active |Quickly attacks multiple enemies 3 times. Required Level to Learn 2nd Skill 'Quad Blow': Lv. 10 |-32001002 | |Combat Teleport |Active |An improved teleport for use in close-range combat. Allows you to teleport to other locations on the same map using the arrow keys. Can be used while jumping. Level 5 required to learn Dark Shock. |-32001016 | |Hasty Aura |Active |Creates a bright yellow aura that increases the Speed and Attack Speed of your party members. Cancel the aura by pressing the skill key again. Will be canceled if you use another type of aura. Also, permanently increases your Speed, Max Speed, Jump, Attack Speed, and Avoidability. |-32001014 | |Condemnation |Active |Make a pact with a dark spirit using a black magic book. The dark spirit follows you around and when you collect a certain amount of souls, they will reveal themselves to deal a wide-range attack. Its attack will ignore attack reflection and has Attack Power proportional to its level. Can be toggled On/Off. |-32000015 | |Staff Artist |Passive |Years of study with a Staff have made you an exceedingly dangerous opponent. |} Battle Mage Guide (II) |-32101000 | |Quad Blow |Active |Quickly attacks multiple enemies 4 times in a row. Required Skill: Triple Blow Lv. 10+ Required Level to Learn 3rd Skill 'Quintuple Blow': Lv. 10 |-32101001 | |Dark Chain |Active |A dark chain emerges from a pentacle to pull multiple enemies toward you. Pulled enemies take damage and have a chance to be knocked down. Can be linked with Blow-type skills. Can be resisted by some monsters. |-32101009 | |Draining Aura |Active |Releases a red aura from your body to return damage dealt to enemies by your party members back as HP. You cannot recover more than 15% of each character's Max HP at once. Use it once more or another aura to deactivate. Also allows you to use enemy souls to recover some of your Max HP. |-32101005 | |Staff Boost |Active |Increases the attack speed of your weapon for a short time. Must have a staff equipped. Required Skill: Staff Mastery Lv. 5 |-32100006 | |Staff Mastery |Passive |Increases Mastery, Magic ATT, and Critical Rate on Staff weapons. Required Level to Learn 4th Skill 'Staff Expert': Lv. 10 |-32100007 | |High Wisdom |Passive |Permanently increase INT through mental discipline. |-32100008 | |Ordinary Conversion |Passive |Rapidly increases Max HP. |-32100010 | |Grim Contract |Passive |Enhances your pact with the dark spirit. |} Advanced Black Magic |-32111002 | |Quintuple Blow |Active |Quickly attacks multiple enemies 5 times in a row. Required Skill: Quad Blow Lv. 10+ Required Level to Learn 4th Skill 'Finishing Blow': Lv. 10 |-32111015 | |Battle Burst |Active |Charges through enemies with Dark Chain. Can be linked with Blow-type skills. Permanently increases Dark Chain's damage. |-32111012 | |Blue Aura |Active |Releases a blue aura from your body to increase nearby party member Resistance to Abnormal Statuses and damage absorption. Use it once more or another kind of aura to remove your current aura. Also permanently increases your Abnormal Status Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Defense, and Damage Absorption. |-32111016 | |Dark Shock |Active |Use Teleport to attack with black lightning between your start and end location, marking hit enemies with a Darkness Emblem. Learn Dark Shock to get Darkness Emblem on Dark Chain and Battle Burst too, and the emblems on those skills will not be used up. Required Skill: Combat Teleport Can be toggled On/Off. |-32110001 | |Battle Mastery |Passive |Hones your skills in battle to permanently increase your Damage and Critical Damage. |-32111014 | |Power Stance |Passive |Concentrates to hold your ground when struck, resisting knock-back effects. |-32110019 | |Dark Conditioning |Passive |Use Resistance skills and dark magic to strengthen your reaction speed. |-32110017 | |Grim Contract II |Passive |Further enhances your pact with the dark spirit. |} Super Advanced Black Magic |-32121002 | |Finishing Blow |Active |Quickly deals 6 attacks on multiple enemies with a chance to stun. Required Skill: Quintuple Blow Lv. 10 and above |-32121004 | |Dark Genesis |Active |Uses deadly lightning to hit and temporarily stun a maximum of 15 enemies. Dark Genesis ignores attack reflection. Learning Dark Genesis skill will permanently increase damage on Dark Chain, Battle Burst, and Dark Shock, and attacking an enemy during cooldown will deal damage with a lightning attack to a single enemy. |-32121017 | |Dark Aura |Active |Produces a mysterious aura that increases the damage done by your party members. Cancel the aura by pressing the skill key again or using another aura. Permanently increases your Magic Attack Power. |-32121018 | |Weakening Aura |Active |Releases an ominous aura from your body to weaken your enemies. Use it once more or another aura to remove your current aura. Weakening Aura has some delay before actually applying, but will continue to work even after the aura deactivates. |-32121010 | |Battle Rage |Active |Focus on a single enemy for a short time, significantly increasing damage against that enemy. Also permanently increases your Max HP and MP. Enemy attacks will not cancel the buff. |-32121006 | |Party Shield |Active |Creates a magical protective shield around you to protect party members. The shield protects you from enemy attacks and decreases the damage when hit with an attack that deals fixed damage. |-32121007 |-32121008 |-32120016 | |Staff Expert |Passive |Increases Staff Mastery, Magic ATT, and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Staff Mastery Lv. 10 |-32120020 | |Spell Boost |Passive |Uses a special tool to boost your magic skills. |-32120019 | |Grim Contract III |Passive |Further enhances your pact with the dark spirit. |} Hyper Skills |-32120057 | |Dark Genesis - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces Dark Genesis cooldown. |-32120058 | |Dark Genesis - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Dark Genesis's damage. |-32120059 | |Dark Genesis - Additional Reinforce |Passive |Increases damage on the lightning strike attacking one enemy during Dark Genesis cooldown. |-32120060 | |Dark Aura - Boss Rush |Passive |Increases damage when attacking Boss Monsters with Dark Aura. |-32120061 | |Weakening Aura - Elemental Decrease |Passive |Adds decreasing Elemental Resistance on the Weakening Aura, and increases the final damage that the enemy receives. Does not stack with the Elemental Resistance reductions from Dawn Warrior's and Blaze Wizard's 's effect on party members. |-32120062 | |Blue Aura - Dispel Magic |Passive |Adds Clear Status to blue Aura, which removes Abnormal Status of party members once in a while. |-32120063 | |Party Shield - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces the cooldown of Party Shield. |-32120064 | |Party Shield - Persist |Passive |Increases Party Shield's duration. |-32120065 | |Party Shield - Enhance |Passive |Increases Party Shield's damage reduction rate by a ratio of max HP. |-32121052 | |Sweeping Staff |Active |Summons a magic staff to sweep out the bad guys. |-32121053 | |For Liberty |Active |Materializes the will of the Resistance to increase attack power. |-32121056 | |Master of Death |Active |Your mastery over death allows you to take full advantage of its abilities. |} V Skills |-400004323 | |Triple Blow Boost |Passive |Boosts Triple Blow. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004324 | |Condemnation Boost |Passive |Boosts Condemnation. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004325 | |Quad Blow Boost |Passive |Boosts Quad Blow. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004326 | |Dark Chain Boost |Passive |Boosts Dark Chain. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004327 | |Quintuple Blow Boost |Passive |Boosts Dark Chain. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004328 | |Battle Burst Boost |Passive |Boosts Battle Burst. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004329 | |Dark Shock Boost |Passive |Boosts Dark Shock. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004330 | |Finishing Blow Boost |Passive |Boosts Finishing Blow's and Aura Scythe's Ambassador Scythe enhancement. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004331 | |Dark Genesis Boost |Passive |Boosts Dark Genesis. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004332 | |Sweeping Staff Boost |Passive |Boosts Sweeping Staff. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400021006 | |Aura Scythe |Active |Combine all of your auras and become a grim specter of death. |-400021047 | |Altar of Annihilation |Active |Summons an altar of destructive magic. Once two or more have been placed, the 1st altar fires an orb of deadly void energy that travels between the altars, decimating all in its path. Each orb can only strike a given enemy once until recharged by the next altar. The orb travels faster when additional altars are placed. Additional altars must be placed within range of the previous altar. Enemies hit are marked with a Dark Brand. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400021069 | |Grim Harvest |Active |Master the art of black magic and summon death itself to deal with your enemies. The summon duration gets longer as there are more souls to be sacrificed. The god of death's attack deals damage to enemies even when they are under attack reflection. |} Category:Battle Mage Skills